Cheater! Cheater!
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: Uh oh! Hermione accuses Ron of cheating! What will he do!? (Short, but a good read! ^.^))) R/H Alwayz! R&R as usual!
1. Cheater, Cheater!

Title: Cheater! Cheater!  
  
  
  
Summary: Hermione accuses Ron of cheating... Uh Oh! R/H FOREVER! (Very short but worth the read!)))  
  
Genre: Humour!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Me owniez NADA ZIPPIE n ZILCH while yer at it!!!  
  
Notie:: BTW: I think you all will get a shock here.... *cacklez evilly*  
  
BTW: My comp sux and haz no spell check as of now so don't flip a lid if I mess up a bit! Kz? Good!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger, Seventh Year and Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry threw a book down onto the work table in front of Ron Weasley. The book made a resounding (is that even a word? I tink it *might* be.... uhhhh ah well! ^.^))) 'THUD!' and Ron flinched. He was burning red, his face, his ears, his entire body, even his *hair* was becoming more red it seemed from shame.  
  
"I can't believe you Ronald Weasley! You CHEATED! I mean! ...." A loud groan was heard from her in frustration at not being able to think of something appropriete to say. After throwing him another glare she yelled, "I doubt that I could ever be more disgusted with you than I am right at this very moment Weasley!" With that, the brown-headed woman stormed out of the Common Room to cool off, a hard feat for someone madder than a hippo with a hernia. (*Lion King, sorry)))  
  
Ron slammed his head down onto the tsble just as Harry came down the stairs from the dormitory and said, "Ron, look, give her time... and apologize. I would most *definitely* apologize... several times. Anyway, I need to go down to the Quidditch Pitch.... Practice, you know?" Ron nodded, a surly look on his face as his best friend left the tower. Perfect Potter, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, loved by all. And by Hermione. She rarely got mad at *him*. What was it about Ron that just fired her up?  
  
Moaning about the unfairness of the situation, considering he really hadn't been cheating... just looking over at Hannah Abbot in Herbology during their test on the Trifficle plant.  
  
Unbeknongst to ron, hermione had been so angry that she rushed down to Professor Lupin's office, she had been going there quite frequently.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Ron recieved a howler... Uh oh!  
  
The red envelope began to smoke and suddenly it burst open, "RON WEASLEY, YOU ARE A VERY HORRIBLE PERSON! I DON'T THINK I SHALL EVER FORGIVE YOU! DON'T TRY TO COME TALKING TO ME BECAUSE I'M SO ANGRY WITH YOU! AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU CHEATING AGAIN I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN YOU PRAT!!!" which of course everyone was shocked by. Hermione very rarely made public scenes and/or outbursts, and yet you could easily tell it was her voice.  
  
Ron lowered his head into his hands and moaned. Draco Malfoy immediately laughed his head off.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Hermione curled up with her favorite person, kissing him passionately, their lips pressed against each other's urgently, tongue become tangled and both becoming short of breath.  
  
"Thank you for understanding me... and caring for me."  
  
"Always."  
  
"I love you so much...."  
  
"And I, you."  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Ron was heartbroken. He had probably ruined his total social life, and entire friendship with Hermione. Just because she assumed he had cheated off of Hannah Abott on a stubid Herbology test. He had only been ogling the girl....  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Hermione rested her head onto her lover's chest, wrapped in his embrace.  
  
"I love you ever so much Remus," she whispered in her fiancè's ear.  
  
"Good night my sweet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*cackles evilly* Flame if you wish, but remember, proper grammar and spelling count! And don't be a total wuss; leave me a way to contact you if I must. did I twist it enough? I hope so! ^.^ BTW: Hermione's 18, 19 if you count all of that time-turner time, so it's okay for her to be with Remus! ^.^ 


	2. Most Importantly....

Okay- this is a response to all of the flames I seem to be recieving.  
  
Hermione and Remus in this fanfic is NOT sick. Here: Listen- please.  
  
Hermione, being born on September 19, would have been eleven, going to Hogwarts, and turned TWELVE just 18 days later. Therefore, she is one year older than Harry.  
  
I assume Lily and James married straight out of school and had Harry, making them nineteen when they had Harry.  
  
Remus, being the same age, is nineteen years older than Harry, so he would then be eighteen years older than Hermione.  
  
BUT! Hermione has spent over a year with the TimeTurner. Therefore Remus is SEVENTEEN years older than Hermione.  
  
Considering how long wizards live, about 150 years, when a person is 100 and married to an 80 year old, there isn't much of a big deal.  
  
For one- my parents are fifteen years apart in marrigae. It really isn't that uncommon. And it is *not* sick or disgusting. It's two people in love and age, gender, and background cannot interfere with love so BACK OFF YOU IDIOTS!  
  
By the way: HERMIONE/WEASLEY SUCKS MONKEY BALLS!  
  
  
  
I'm very glad I got that out of my system and FF.N's being mean to me right now. Maybe I should fill this up with useless space.  
  
AAAA BAAA CAAA DAAA EAAA FAAA GAAA HAAA IAAA JAAA KAAA LAAA MAAA NAAA OAAA PAAA QAAA RAAA SAAA TAAA UAAA VAAA WAAA XAAA YAAA ZAAA  
  
  
  
  
  
MONKEY TRASH.  
  
USELESS. SPACE. There we go, NOW let's see if it will load. 


End file.
